Life and It's Shattered Moments
by BlackArch
Summary: Well, hey, I'm back! jk well, here's a fic, no magic or such. Read and Review, will you? -Here's the last 2 chapters, discussions and resentment, and of course, the epilogue. Yay!-
1. Prologue

Hey you guys! I had to take a break from the Guardian's Trilogy, so I decided to write another story, that has absolutely nothing to do with Guardians. Technically, it has been a plot that's been done, like a million times before, but :shrugs: hey, what could I do? I just had the urge to write it. Tell me what you think of it, please. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, of course I don't own Charmed, or any of its characters :pouts: I'm simply borrowing them, and playing around a bit, I promise to give them back, clean and everything. ^_~ Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
Life, And It's Shattered Moments  
  
Prologue:  
  
Phoebe was curled up on her bed, her eyes red with tears. She had stopped crying an hour ago, only because she had run out of tears to shed. She clutched her knees closer to her chest as she remembered what happened...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"I can't believe you Cole!" Phoebe yelled at a thoroughly confused Cole.  
  
"What are you talking about Phoebe?" Cole asked, quickly taking the defensive.  
  
"Oh, don't act as though you didn't do anything. I saw you!" Phoebe continued to yell. Thankfully, her sisters were out of the manor at the moment, so no one heard them arguing.  
  
"Phoebe...¦"  
  
"No Cole. This is the last straw. Get out." Phoebe said quietly. She was tired, and her throat was sore from the yelling. The icy tone in her voice was the one that showed her feelings of anger.  
  
Cole was shocked, speechless, but mostly angry. He quietly left the manor, not bothering to get any of his belongings. He just left the manor, and didn't look back.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
As Phoebe thought about it, she realized it all had been really petty and pointless. The woman she saw was probably a client who thought that he was singly. As her mistake became more apparent, Phoebe began to feel sick. She clutched her stomach and ran to the bathroom where she threw up.  
  
After she cleaned up, she climbed back onto the bed and went back into the fetal position. She continued to think about Cole and his hurt expression when he left. It looked like he was never coming back, and she had lost her soul mate. Fresh new tears welled up inside her, and they were soon cascading down her cheeks as she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
**************************  
  
So? What'd you think?  
  
Interested? Good? Bad?  
  
Tell me in your review plz. 


	2. Long Time No See

Chapter 1- Long Time No See  
  
"Mommy!" Kara cried, running through the manor in search of her mother.  
  
"Kara, sweetie, what is it?" Phoebe answered, running to her daughter in alarm. It had been four years since Cole had left her, and Kara was almost the same age.  
  
Phoebe had known that she was pregnant with Kara when she had the argument with Cole, and she never got to tell Cole that he was the father. Ever since she had Kara, Phoebe had no time to relax and just have fun like she used to do in the past.  
  
"Mommy...I...I have an owie!" Kara said in between sniffles.  
  
"Oh, baby come here." Phoebe said compassionately, as she opened her arms. Kara promptly jumped at her and clung tightly on.  
  
For four years, Phoebe had to stay strong, for Kara, as well as herself. At nights though, Phoebe would be found in her room, clutching tightly to a picture of Cole and crying her eyes out. Kara had no idea who the man was, just that he made her mommy cry.  
  
"Mommy?" Kara asked in her baby voice. Phoebe looked down at her face that mirrored Cole's. She had Cole's dark hair and nose. But what reminded Phoebe most were his piercing blue eyes that could be found in Kara's face.  
  
"Yes honey, what is it?" Phoebe asked, snapping out of her reverie.  
  
"Who is the man in the picture?" Kara asked bluntly. Phoebe smirked inwardly at this. Kara not only had her father's looks, but she had his bluntness too.  
  
"Why does you cry when you see the picture mommy?" Kara asked, her curiosity piqued. Phoebe realized that Kara had caught her looking at the picture of Cole that she kept in her room, along with most of his stuff that he had left behind. Phoebe let out a sigh.  
  
She didn't want to talk to Kara about Cole. How do you tell your daughter that her father left 4 years ago?  
  
"He just hurt me a bit. C'mon, let's go to the store. You can get one thing, okay?" Phoebe said, changing the subject quickly. That made Kara smile immediately. She never really got that many toys and she never really asked for any because she knew how hard it was for her mom to get money.  
  
At the store:  
  
"Mommy, mommy! Can I have this?" Kara asked excitedly bouncing up and down, as she presented the toy to her mother.  
  
"Of course Kara. Now you know that's all you can get, so are you sure?" Phoebe replied, looking over the toy. When she looked back up and she saw Kara nodding her head, she put the toy into the cart.  
  
They walked around, picking up stuff that they needed in the manor. Phoebe reached for a piece of fruit at the same time that someone else did.  
  
"Oh, I'm sor..." Phoebe began to apologize. Though her apology died on her lips as she looked up into the man's face. Her heart stopped, and she held her breath. "Cole..."  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
So...what'd you guys think of that chapter? Good? Bad? So-so? Tell me in your review, thaxs for those of you who did review.  
  
'Till next time i suppose. ^_^ 


	3. Open Wound

Hey you guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed before. I know I kind of left you hanging there the last time. All will become clear...lol, sorry, just had to say that. Well, enough with my babbling, just wanted to say thanks for reviewing, and keep doing it. Now, on with the story!  
Chapter 2- Open Wound  
  
"Phoebe." Cole said in surprise. He hadn't expected to see her in the store. The only reason he had even come to San Francisco was because of his anniversary. It was really pathetic in his opinion. Coming to the place where he had made his biggest mistake of his life. Which was walking out, and never looking back, on the woman who was standing in front of him with a bag of fruits.  
  
"Cole..." Phoebe breathed out again. She couldn't believe that he was back. Then the thought occurred to her, 'why was he back? What did he want?' Similar thoughts swirled around in her mind, until a small pull on her shirt brought her back into the painful reality.  
  
"Mommy?" Kara asked. Her head was tilted to the side, wondering who the man was.  
  
"Mommy?" Cole asked, looking from Phoebe to Kara.  
  
"Kara, c'mon, we have to go." Phoebe said, not daring to make eye contact with Cole.  
  
"Wait Phoebe..." Cole started.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Phoebe asked coldly. Her tone shocked him, not the first time though. It reminded him of the tone that he last heard from her before he left four years ago. Cole's worst fears were surfacing. 'She's moved on. Maybe she's married. Is the little girl really her kid?' When Cole didn't respond, she simply walked away from him, and left him standing there, drowning in his own fears.  
  
"Mommy, mommy, who was that strange man?" Kara asked, looking up at her mommy. She didn't look too well, and she was worried on how she was acting.  
  
"Do you remember that man in the picture?" Phoebe asked, looking into her daughter's eyes. She simply nodded in reply. "Well, that's the man that makes mommy cry."  
  
"He is?" Kara asked innocently. She didn't really know how to hate, so she merely disliked him. "Then he bad man?" Kara asked in her childish voice.  
  
"Yes. He's a bad man. If you see him, don't talk to him, unless I say so, okay?" Phoebe told Kara. When Kara nodded yes again, Phoebe got up and led Kara out of the store. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts about Cole, that she had left her groceries in the aisle.  
  
As Phoebe backed out of the parking lot, she quickly drove to the manor, as Cole came running out of the store, trying to catch up to them, but he was too late. He looked down in disappointment, going back to his own groceries. Noticing that Phoebe had left her own groceries where she's left it, a plan began to form in his mind.  
  
When Phoebe pulled into the driveway of the manor, she got out of the car, and helped Kara out as well. Her older sister, Piper was home at the time, as well as her husband Leo.  
  
"Kara, can you go up to your room for me and play with your toys until I call you down for lunch?" Phoebe said, looking down at her daughter. Kara nodded slightly, and skipped up to her room. Piper saw her younger sister and was coming towards her happily. When she saw the look on Phoebe's face, her smile deftly faded away.  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper asked concerned. She put an arm around her shoulders to try and comfort her. "Come here. Sit down on the couch." Piper directed Phoebe to sit down. "Hey, come on, you know you can tell me." Piper tried to coax Phoebe when she saw that Phoebe wouldn't be telling her what was bothering what was wrong quite so easily.  
  
"I don't want to put my troubles on you Piper. I know how much you and Leo are trying to have a child, and I just don't want to burden you." Phoebe said quietly. Piper looked affectionately at her sister. Though however kind and considerate Phoebe might be, she bottled up her emotions too much.  
  
"Phoebe, don't worry about it. Now, tell me what's the matter." Piper said sternly.  
  
"I saw Cole." Phoebe whispered. Piper looked shocked. She had seen what happened to Phoebe when Cole had left, and the level of depression she was in was very dangerous for her health, especially since she had been pregnant at the time.  
  
"What?" Piper asked, the shock, still apparent in her voice.  
  
"I saw Cole today Piper." Phoebe said a little louder. She looked up at Piper, and her eyes welled up with tears again. She had shed so many tears for him, and she was just going to shed some more. She rested her head on Piper's lap, needing her big sister to comfort her. Piper stroked Phoebe's hair comfortingly, afraid of what might happen if Cole were to come back into their lives. They had adjusted to their lives without him, and now? She was afraid for her sister very much.  
  
"What did he say?" Piper asked soothingly.  
  
"He didn't say anything. I left before he could. I just can't be hurt by him anymore Piper, I had to leave." Phoebe said, looking up at her, needing her reassurance.  
  
"It's all right, I understand, don't worry about it. You do know that if he's come back, you're going to need to confront him sooner or later." Piper warned Phoebe.  
  
"I know. But it is a very large city, and he might not see me." Phoebe said, not really meaning it.  
  
"Well, Cole's funny that way. He seems to have a way of finding you no matter what." Piper half-jokingly said. Phoebe just scoffed at her older sister, and continued to think about Cole.  
  
****************************  
  
So, how 'bout that 1? Tell me in ur review as usual. Thaxs. 'Till next time, I suppose. 


	4. Waterfall of Tears

Hey you guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed before. I know I kind of left you hanging there the last time. All will become clear...lol, sorry, just had to say that. Well, enough with my babbling, just wanted to say thanks for reviewing, and keep doing it. Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3- Waterfall of Tears  
  
Cole rushed off to his car, carrying both his and Phoebe's groceries that she had left. He looked into her bag again as he was driving and noticed the toy again that was among the various food items. He was coming up with a plan to see Phoebe again and talk to her at least. Hopefully, it would force her to talk to him instead of storming out like she did. His thoughts began to wander to the little girl that he had seen with Phoebe. 'Who was she? Is she Phoebe's?' Cole pondered, going over the possibilities in his mind.  
  
On his way to the hotel that he was staying in while he was visiting, he made a quick stop onto Prescott Street. He looked up at the Halliwell manor in longing, wishing that he could go back into it like he had done while he was with Phoebe 4 years ago. During that short period of time, he actually felt like he had a family, like he was loved. He then snapped out of his reverie, and then drove quickly off down the street, to implement his plan. He couldn't see Phoebe yet, not if he wanted to find out what he wanted.  
  
*************  
  
Phoebe had gotten up from the couch, and reassured her sister that she was fine. She brushed away the dry tears on her cheeks and climbed the stairwell up to her daughter's room. After talking to her older sister, she had come to the conclusion that she might as well tell her now that Cole was her father. This way, she wouldn't hold any resentment if she were to find out later.  
  
"Kara?" Phoebe knocked on the door of her daughter's room.  
  
"Mommy?" Kara called out, rising from her bed. She had gotten bored, and decided to take a nap. She still couldn't get the image of that man out of her head, and was still wondering who he was.  
  
"Kara, do you remember that man from the store?" Phoebe asked tentatively, diving right into the subject. Kara nodded in return.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this, but um...well?" Phoebe looked at her daughter hopelessly. She made her way to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Mommy? What is it?" Kara asked, seeing that talking seemed to make her uncomfortable.  
  
"He's your father Kara," Phoebe blurted out. Kara simply looked at Phoebe. She cocked her head to the side, as though thinking over what she had just heard.  
  
"Am I gonna see him?" Kara asked bluntly. Phoebe shook her head slightly, glad that Kara had not been so shocked and surprised.  
  
"No Kara, sweetie, you're not going to see him. Well, not purposely. If you do see him, don't talk to him unless I tell you to, like what I said in the store."  
  
"Yes mommy," Kara answered back. Even though she wanted to see her father, she would help her mommy as much as she could. Seeing as how her 'daddy' hurt her mommy, she wouldn't talk to him.  
  
"That's a good girl. Now come on, it's time for your nap." Phoebe smiled weakly at her daughter, kissing her on the forehead. Kara buried herself into the covers, and promptly fell asleep. As Phoebe walked out of the room and shut the door, she sighed sadly. She worried about the near future, and what it held in store for her daughter, as well as herself.  
  
************  
  
The next day:  
  
Since the day before, Phoebe had forgotten her groceries, she had to go back to the store to re-buy them. She had decided to leave Kara behind due to the fact that Cole might anticipate her actions and go back to meet her. He was far too intelligent not too, and knowing him, he'd want to talk. So she was rushing into the store, trying to make the trip as short as possible, when all of a sudden, she froze at the sound of a voice.  
  
"I'm guessing you came back for these." Cole said calmly from behind her. Phoebe cursed herself silently for her lack of observation. From where he was, Phoebe had completely passed him in her rush. She turned around and stared at the man who was leaning against the brick wall. He was as handsome and suave as she remembered him. He was wearing a black suit, naturally because black seemed to be his best color. It accented his black hair, which he had kept the same length the same as the day he left. The black also brought out the deep blue of his eyes.  
  
Sometimes those eyes were a murky green, and other times, they were a deep, clear blue, that you thought were looking into your very soul. At the moment, it was the latter. Phoebe stopped admiring him, mainly because she had noticed him smiling as she did. She quickly averted her gaze to the bag that he held in his hand.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked coldly, looking at the bag. She was hoping that her weakness wasn't showing through on her face. Seeing as how Cole's smile turned from a grin to a frown assured her that she had sounded colder than she was.  
  
"I said you left these yesterday, and I got them for you." Cole repeated, holding out the bag again. Phoebe turned her attention back to the bag, and then back to Cole's face. She knew this was something of a ploy, so she tried to find a way out of it. Phoebe shook her head to the offered bag.  
  
"No, Cole, I'm just going to go inside and get my own groceries, thank you." Phoebe said calmly, walking forward again into the store. She was hoping that he wouldn't follow her, but then again, not all of her hopes came true.  
  
"Phoebe, wait! Why don't you take these? I mean you picked them out, and all, along with the toy that the little girl picked out." Cole said, catching up to her. He had wanted to discuss the matter with her about the little girl, and he knew exactly how to do it. By just being blunt, and not allowing her to think about it. Phoebe froze in her spot. 'How does he do that?' Phoebe thought angrily. She turned around quickly to find him standing directly behind her.  
  
Unfortunately, their faces were inches apart now that she had turned around. Her breath she had inhaled to yell at him caught in her breath as she looked into his eyes closer than before. She could see his sadness, his pain, his intelligence....his love. The emotion that scared Phoebe the most was his love. She had all ready been burned by it many times before he left, and the most when he left. Phoebe didn't know what to do, so she followed her instinct. She took off and ran, leaving Cole standing there, holding the plastic grocery bag in his hand. 'I should have seen that coming' Cole thought annoyed.  
  
Phoebe had a habit of turning away from what she feared and running when it became to hard and real. Her innocence and light was what made Cole fall in love with her, and now she was even cuter in his eyes as she ran away from him. Cole didn't worry, mainly because if it was still the same as it was when he had left, than there would only be two places that she would go, the manor, or her sister's restaurant. Apparently, it was the manor.  
  
***************  
  
Phoebe had the rushed home, slamming the door behind her. She leaned back against the door for support, as she tried to regain her breath. Kara had evidently woken up from her nap, and came downstairs to find out what was wrong. By the time Kara spotted her mom kneeling by the door.  
  
"Mommy?" Kara asked softly approaching her mother. When Phoebe raised her head to look at her scared daughter, her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying, and there was a red blush on her cheeks. "What happened to woo mommy?" Kara asked in her baby face. She could see something was making her mother cry, but she didn't know what.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing baby." Phoebe lied. Kara could see the lie though, and shook her head. Phoebe looked at her proud daughter and laughed. Kara was even as stubborn as her father. Thoughts of Cole flooded her again, and she realized how much she really missed him, and yet at the same time, she couldn't bare to see him at the moment.  
  
"It was the man." Phoebe said quietly, making it easier for her young daughter to understand.  
  
"The man did dis to woo?" Kara asked, knowing it was her daddy. She couldn't bring herself to say 'daddy' mainly because she could see how much he was hurting her. Phoebe nodded weakly in response.  
  
"He a big, estra, estra, big meaney 'den." Kara slurred together. Phoebe looked up at her daughter with surprise in her eyes. She saw the determination in her eyes to make her smile and happy. No matter what had happened between her and Cole, he had still given her this wonderful gift of a daughter. She gave a genuine smile to her daughter who quickly brightened up.  
  
Her mommy was smiling again, and that made Kara feel more at ease now. She didn't like anyone who made her mommy cry, and seeing as how the picture of the man always made her cry, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Come here." Phoebe gently said to Kara. Kara quickly complied and walked over to her mommy. As Phoebe wrapped her arms around Kara's small body, she could feel Kara's small arms wrap around her neck as well. Even though Cole hurt her so much, she was still grateful to have met him, even if it was just to give her Kara. Kara would be the dam to her waterfall of tears.  
  
*********************************  
  
So, how 'bout that chapter? Again, as always, tell me what you think in your review. Thanks again (I know, I know, I'm redundent, i can't help it) 


	5. Difficult Confrontation

Yay for me! Chapter 4! If any have been wondering, i don't count the prologue as one. It's simply the prologue. Well, here's the next chapter, and thaxs for all of you have reviewed. Keep reviewing, if for my muse's sake at least. ;-)  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 4- Difficult Confrontation  
  
It had been a week since Phoebe had either seen or heard from Cole ever since their encounter at the market place. Their lives had thankfully settled down since then, and Phoebe had stopped breaking down in the middle in day. Though, Kara would sometime sneak past her mother's room and hear her crying harder than before she had seen Cole.  
  
*************  
  
Cole however was back in his old apartment where he used to live before he moved in with Phoebe. It seemed that nobody had bought the place, so he just moved back in, the papers filled out all ready He sat on his couch, relaxing against the cushions of the couch.  
  
He was far from relaxation. It had been a week since he had seen Phoebe and that little girl at the market. His curiosity was gnawing at him from the inside, trying to figure out who she was, and how he would find out. Another plan popped into his head as he was looking backwards from his position. His head came up, and his frown turned into a smile.  
  
*************  
  
Phoebe had finally gotten the nerve to go out of the manor. She was walking in aisle 5, picking up some milk for the manor. She reached for the milk, and didn't feel an apprehension as she did before. Though, it seemed that she was a little premature in her comfort.  
  
"Why, hello Phoebe. We seem to be meeting in this particular store quite frequently. Odd, isn't it?" Cole said next to her. As Phoebe looked up, both dreading and excited at the same time of what she was going to see. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally found herself looking into his eyes, and found that she felt just as vulnerable as the day she met him, and as the day he left him.  
  
"Phoebe, you looked surprised. How have you been over the past, what? Four years? Yes, anything new? Friends? Husband? Kids?" Cole asked casually. Even though he seemed so calm in his voice, his stomach was turning in on itself. He was dreading the answer, not wanting to hear that she had moved on and married, even had kids. Part of him was hoping that the little girl had simply been either Piper's or Paige's kid. But another part of him was praying that the little girl was his, against all the odds. So, therefore leading him to his emotions ripping his insides apart.  
  
"Actually, yes, there have been quite a few changes actually." Phoebe responded coolly. If he wanted to play that game, then she was up for it. Cole frowned slightly at her response. He was expecting something different. When he thought back on the Phoebe that he remembered, she was more gentle, carefree, non-confrontational. The woman standing before him was more of a cat baring her teeth. Cole pondered what could've been so drastic that happened that caused such a change in his sweet Phoebe. So, naturally, he decided to 'test the waters'.  
  
"So, Phoebe. Who was the little girl? You know, like last week, when I saw you here." Cole said, referring to their first encounter. He was quite surprised when she looked him hard in the eye. "Phoebe...I don't know what's happened in the past 4 years, and I've regretted what I did those years ago. I want to know what's going on, and what happened here. Who is she, Phoebe?" Cole said sternly, almost as cold as Phoebe, dropping all pretenses by cutting straight to the point. He knew the game they were playing was tiring, and he just couldn't handle it at the moment, being so close to the woman who had invaded his thoughts for almost 4 years. Phoebe was shocked at how Cole suddenly changed the pace, and went for the hard-core truth.  
  
The Cole she knew was cunning, intelligent, and could trick someone into giving up information. Yet, here he was, asking for the straight-out truth. Looking up into his eyes once more, she found an honest expression staring back at her.  
  
"She's your daughter." Cole knew that he had wanted the truth, and had gotten it. From the expression of pain and hardship, both past and present told him that she was telling the truth. Even thought a part of him had been hoping that she was his, he was still shocked to the core from the news. Those three words had rocked him to his very soul, and stood there, his mouth agape.  
  
"B-but, how?" Cole asked, still in shock, barely getting those two words out. Phoebe snickered. Here was the man that she had fallen in love with all those years ago, the man who seemed to be so strong and powerful, was stuttering from three simple words. She was going to take advantage of this, mainly because you don't often find Cole Turner, standing there like a buffoon, with his mouth hanging wide -open.  
  
"Jeez Cole, has it really been that long? I would've thought you'd have known how." Phoebe said, with a grin. Behind that grin though was a queasiness that threatened to bring her lunch to the surface.  
  
"Not funny Phoebe." Cole said, all humor gone from his voice. He leaned against the cold surface of the milk aisle. He didn't even pay attention to the cold that was biting through his shirt into his side. All he could really think of was, 'I have a daughter. I'm a daddy.' Thoughts similar to that were swirling through his mind. Phoebe was looking at his expression as he leaned against the aisle for support. If he wasn't going to be talking to her, then she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She quickly turned away from him, and began to quickly walk away from him.  
  
"I want to meet her." Phoebe froze in her spot, again. She turned back to him, and saw him staring at her, eyes full of apology. From how much pain was filled in them, she would have liked better to see them full of rage, and hate.  
  
"Fine. Come by the manor. You know where it is." Phoebe said curtly, before turning away again.  
  
"You might need this." Cole said, while tossing her a carton of milk, just as she was turning to him. She caught it as she faced him, and glared at him angrily. He grinned back, looked at her retreating back. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Wait! What's her name?" Cole asked sheepishly. Phoebe stopped again, smiling with out turning back. She was wondering when he'd ask her that.  
  
"Kara." After that said, she walked away from him, leaving him to his own thoughts.  
  
"Kara...Kara...nice name." Cole mused as he turned away. He would have to get some things before he went to meet his soul mate, and his daughter.  
  
*************  
  
The next day  
  
: Ding-dong: The doorbell sounded throughout the manor. "I'll get it!" "Cole!" Leo exclaimed. It had been so many years since he had last seen his friend. Ever since he had left Phoebe, they hadn't seen or heard from him. Then he remembered that small fact, and the matter with Kara. His eyes became dark, willing to protect Phoebe if he wanted to hurt her again.  
  
"Leo. It's been so long! How have you been? Had any kids yet?" Cole asked cheerfully. He had decided to wear some jeans that were loose enough for comfort, but tight enough to raise a few eyebrows. He had a simple, yet stylish red sweater, and dark sunglasses that hid his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, it's been long, I've been fine, and no, I haven't had any kids yet." Leo answered rigidly, unsure of how to deal with him. If it weren't for what had happened 4 years ago, he would've gladly invited him in. But it did happen 4 years ago, and he was almost a stranger now.  
  
"Leo! Who...oh, it's you." Paige said crossing her arms when she saw who was in the door. Ever since Cole had hurt Phoebe and caused her to cry ever time someone mentioned him, she disliked him, and she wasn't going to forgive him easily for breaking her heart. 'Perfect time for him to come back. Phoebe was just getting back together, and now he shows up. Does Phoebe know yet?' Paige thought, not allowing him to come in.  
  
"Paige, good to see you again. May I come in?" Cole asked, putting on the politeness mask.  
  
"Uh-huh, yea sure, and no you cannot come in." Paige said, standing defiantly in the doorway. Cole frowned, looking from Leo to Paige.  
  
"Paige! Pa-oh there you are! Cole, yea hi, okay, if you would just wait in the living room." Piper said, coming down the main hallway. Paige gave Cole a death glare, warning him to just try and hurt Phoebe again.  
  
Cole glanced back at Paige, and then Leo. Leo merely shrugged and went into the living room. Paige followed behind him, giving her hair a flip as she turned. Cole gave a sigh, knowing that this was going to be tough. As Cole took his seat, Paige and Leo took a seat on the couch opposite of Cole. He began to feel nervous under Paige's scrutinizing glare, and Leo's sympathetic look.  
  
"Um...Piper? Where's Phoebe? And Kara?" Cole asked, looking up from the two, only to be met by one that was even more judgmental.  
  
"They're upstairs. Just wait, and they'll be coming down soon." Piper answered, turning her back on Cole and heading to the kitchen to check on the food. Phoebe had asked her to prepare some food for her excruciating dinner with Cole. Cole gave out another sigh, and tried to relax into the couch, though it was hard with two people giving out death glares.  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Okay, honey, are you ready?" Phoebe asked her daughter nervously, straightening her dress.  
  
"I'm fine mommy." Kara said, reassuring her mother, knowing it was hard. She didn't particularly wanted to see this man that hurt her mommy so much, but if her mommy said so...  
  
"C'mon honey, let's go see the man...I mean your daddy." Phoebe corrected herself, knowing that she would have to work that out of her system. Kara nodded bravely, and followed her mother's lead and held her chin high. As she descended down the stairs, she felt like one of those princesses in the stories that she liked to have read to her.  
  
Cole could hear them coming down the stairs and saw the little girl again for the second time. The resemblance was striking and he couldn't see how he had missed it the first time. The hair, the face, but most of all, the eyes.  
  
"Hello." Kara said timidly, looking up at Cole, slightly scared. She partially hid herself from him behind her mother. Phoebe hid her smirk, and then tried to coax her from behind her. Kara finally came out and looked back up at Cole's 6'2. He smiled down at her, and Kara felt a twinge in her heart, as though there was a rush of happiness that had flooded her system. She shook it off, reminding herself that this was the man that made her mommy cry so much.  
  
"Cole, Piper made us some food, so that we could talk about this, alone." Phoebe said, telling Leo and Paige to go discreetly. Paige was about to object, but Leo put his hand over her mouth and kept her quiet. He quickly left the room, leaving the three alone.  
  
"So...then, um...let's go." Cole said, waiting for Phoebe to move towards the dining room.  
  
"OkayâE¦come on Kara." Phoebe said, tugging on Kara's hand to tear her gaze from Cole. Cole followed them in, knowing it was going to be a long meal.  
  
***************************  
  
Well, how 'bout that one? Huh? Huh? As you can see, its kinda winding down, and i'm gonna be ending this soon, :sighs: Well, once this is done, we can move onto A Guardian's Protectorate. One that has been long awaited for. Yay! Well, review this chapter for me will you? Thank you again. (I know, repetitive still, aren't I?) 


	6. Discussions and Resentment

So...Been awhile, hasn't it? Thaxs 4 reviewing, and here's the next one, that u have all been waiting 4 so patiently.  
  
******************  
  
Chapter 5- Discussions and Resentment  
  
It had been silent ever since they began eating. Phoebe would steal quick glances at Cole when he wasn't looking, and vice versa. Kara was the only one who noticed that both of them were trying to look at each other. Kara couldn't really understand, so she tugged on the bottom of Phoebe's dress so that she could get her attention. When Phoebe bent down to hear, she asked out loud.  
  
"Mommy? Why are you always trying to look at each him?" Kara asked, straight to the point.  
  
"Well, I just want to see him, that's all. Is he really looking at me?" Phoebe asked, suddenly changing the subject. Kara smiled at that.  
  
"Yea, he is. I tink dat he wike you boo." Kara said in a more baby voice than usual. Phoebe smiled and looked at Cole. This time he looked up at the same time and they held each other's gaze.  
  
"What's your name mister?" Kara asked, unable to bring herself to say 'daddy'. Cole was startled out of his reverie when she asked him his name. He smiled down at her, and answered, "Cole, Cole Turner."  
  
"Cole, Colegy, Collegy," Kara said, playing around with his name. Cole smiled even more broadly at her as she played around the sounds. He looked up at Phoebe, and saw her eyes welling up with tears. She quickly brushed them away, and Cole hated that he might be the cause of them.  
  
"Phoebe, may I have a word with you...uh, alone please?" Cole said, looking from Kara to Phoebe.  
  
"Um...sure." Phoebe said unsure of what he was thinking. She turned to Kara before she followed him into the living room.  
  
"Kara, honey, do you mind if you go up to your room?" Phoebe asked her daughter. Kara looked up at her and nodded playfully. For some reason, after meeting Cole, he just didn't seem soâE¦mean. A question came to Kara, which most 4 year-olds wouldn't really think about. 'Why did he make mommy cry?'  
  
"Phoebe....why didn't you ever tell me about her?" Cole asked quietly as they both sat down. "What I mean Phoebe is-is did you know about her when I left?" Cole asked, fearing the answer. If she said yes, then that would mean that she had fought with him when she was pregnant and that could've been dangerous for Kara. Guilt washed over him in a flood as he realized what could've happened. He turned to Phoebe, and caught her slight nod.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have never left you, had I known." Cole said, getting up from his seat to sit next to Phoebe. She squirmed a little with how close he was and he backed off a little, afraid that she would fear him, something he didn't want at all.  
  
"I didn't tell you because of how you looked when you left. You looked so cold and hurt, and angry, and I just couldn't bring myself to stop you before you walked out of the door. I wanted to, but, your faceâE¦" Phoebe trailed off, as tears began to fall silently down. Cole was shocked at her. Not at the fact that she hadn't told him, but how she had to survive, raising their daughter alone. Cole hated the idea of her having to bear such a burden. He mentally kicked himself for doing such a thing to the woman he loved. His pride had made a mess of things, his pride didn't allow him to mess it up again.  
  
He turned to Phoebe, wiping some of the tears that fell from her eyes. Phoebe looked up at Cole's eyes, and found tenderness and love. She fell into those two blue orbs and finally let herself go. She fell into his arms and cried. Her tears were no longer full of pain, or pent up emotions that would never come out, these tears were tears that help cleanse her and help her begin to heal. Cole looked down at the fragile looking woman in his arms, and vowed that he would protect her. He wouldn't walk away like he did 4 years ago, and now he had her back, as well as a daughter.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm going to do all that I can to help you now. I know that I wasn't there to help you those 4 years, but I swear, I'm here now. If you want, I would want to have you back, if you would have me back. I've missed you so much, and I still love you with all my heart. Now that includes our daughter." Cole declared. Phoebe looked at him, and saw the honesty found in his eyes.  
  
She could feel her heart swell, and her love for him grow again and spread throughout herself. She began to cry again, but this time they were for happiness and her love. Cole took her up into her arms and kissed her for the first time in 4 years.  
  
****************************  
  
So...? I'm posting up the epilogue along with this 1, since itz so short. Tell me wat ya think, will ya? Thaxs. 


	7. Epilogue

The epilogue *sob* I'm so happy. Soon, A Guardian's Protectorate will be posted up too, so look forward to that. Here is the final chapter to Life and It's Shattered Moments.  
  
******************************  
  
Epilogue  
  
It had been a full month since Cole and Phoebe had gotten back together. The whole family had been so happy to have Cole back, and to see Phoebe so happy, and full of life again. Paige was still a little uncomfortable around Cole, but she could tolerate him now. Leo and Cole had reformed their friendship, and were best friends again. Cole and Kara had only grown closer ever since Cole moved back into he manor.  
  
"Leo! Paige! Phoebe! Cole! I have something to tell you guys!" Piper yelled up the stairs. Everyone came down from upstairs to gather in the living room. They all had questions on their faces, wondering what was so important.  
  
"Honey? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Leo asked nervously, praying that nothing was wrong.  
  
"What? Oh, no nothing like that! I just have some news that I wanted to tell everyone." Piper said, looking as though she was about to burst from the news that was so important. She looked from Leo, to Phoebe, to Paige, to Cole, and back to Leo. She looked at him expectantly, and when she saw him widen his eyes, she nodded her head in excitement. Leo jumped up suddenly and picked Piper up and swung her around. The other three were highly confused, but knew it was something good judging by their faces.  
  
"Leo! Leo! Leo! Could you stop swinging your wife around so you could tell us what's going on?" Cole said, trying to calm Leo down.  
  
"Should you tell them or should I?" Leo asked Piper, looking down at her, his eyes wet with tears of joy.  
  
"I want to tell them. You guys, you know how we've been trying to have a child?" Piper asked, looking at them all in turn, waiting to see if they'd get it. Soon, it dawned on Phoebe, and then Paige. However, Cole was still a little lost, so he looked around at everybody.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Phoebe exclaimed, jumping up and down, lunging at Piper and knocking her to the floor in excitement. Paige joined in the tumble and joined her sisters in the floor.  
  
"Uh, does someone mind telling me what's going on?" Cole asked.  
  
"Here, Cole, this will work. Congratulations, Uncle Cole." Leo winked. Cole's jaw dropped as he realized he was becoming an uncle. He looked at Leo who was so happy. Cole took Leo's hand, and shook it vigorously. Cole was speechless, so he couldn't really say congratulations.  
  
At night, when he was laying next to his soul mate, he looked up to the ceiling looking back on what had happened. 4 years ago, he left the love of his life, his soul mate. 4 years later, he comes back, finds a daughter, and wins back his soul mate. Even after a 4-year separation, their love was still strong, and he wouldn't leave them under any circumstance.  
  
As he felt Phoebe snuggle into him further, and throw her arm across him, he smiled down at her sleeping figure, and held her closer to him. No, he wouldn't leave her for anything. Never again.  
  
~Fin~  
  
************************************* Well, there you have it. I'm so proud :wipes tear: ;-) Well, hope you liked it, and as i said, the next story will be up soon. So long for now, but hopefully not for long. That iddn't make sense. Oh well, what ever. 'Till next time then. 


End file.
